


girl, you're so magnetic

by subgyeom



Series: yugyeom-centric collection [5]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Nipple Play, Rimming, Trans Female Character, Trans Kim Yugyeom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 23:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subgyeom/pseuds/subgyeom
Summary: everyday, youngjae wonders how he is lucky enough to date a girl like this.





	girl, you're so magnetic

**Author's Note:**

> i saw a trans girl!yugyeom fic a little while ago and it inspired me to have a go myself!! this fandom really needs more fics with trans/nb characters tbh. btw some of this is based off that one time youngjae touched gyeomie's chest and gyeom fucking moaned??? bc that moment haunts me
> 
> (title refers to magnetic by got7, which is one of their best songs, honestly)

everyday, youngjae wonders how he is lucky enough to date a girl like this.

yugyeom is sprawled on her back on their shared bed, black bangs hanging over her pleading eyes as she looks up at him with a pout on her pretty lips. she’s so _cute_ \- reaching out with grabby hands as she clings to his shirt and attempts to tug him on top of her, whining - and youngjae can’t stop himself from fondly smiling.

“oppa!” yugyeom’s cry is the equivalent of a screech and youngjae would wince if he wasn’t so used to his friends (and himself, honestly speaking) being so loud. “oppa, come on!”

youngjae can’t help but laugh as he climbs up next to her, running a hand through her hair before sliding his fingers into her open mouth. she eagerly licks around them and youngjae chuckles at her impatience. “you’re so _needy_.”

yugyeom glares at him, but youngjae can’t take her seriously. he can see the desperation shining in her dark eyes, overriding all her attempts at intimidation. when she stops sucking at his fingers, her lips are slick and curved into a frown of childish anger. “it’s _your_ fault. you can’t just tease me all day and expect me to not be needy.”

admittedly, youngjae _had_ teased her all day. but she reacted in a way that youngjae found a slightly weird sense of satisfaction from - squirming in her seat from the heavy pressure of youngjae’s hand on her bare thigh, rubbing against her skin and settling just beneath her skirt, watching her bite her lip to contain the gasps that want to escape her mouth at the contact - and youngjae couldn’t help himself.

“sorry, darling.” he leans forward to nuzzle at her cheek, as yugyeom tries unsuccessfully to hold the unamused look on her face. it melts and she meets his own smile with a little grin. neither of them could stay annoyed with the other for long. “you know i can’t help it, you’re too pretty for me to keep my hands off.”

yugyeom giggles at his cheesy words, pulling him between her long legs and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. she leans up close, lips curved into the sultry smile that youngjae loves to see. “you better make it up to me, then.”

the kiss starts soft. it’s innocent, in a way, as simple as their first kiss when the two were nervous and their noses bumped together and they couldn’t stop laughing. but they are older now and it quickly turns rough, yugyeom licking into youngjae’s mouth with fervour as she rocks against him.

she’s already hard. youngjae can feel it through the thin material of her skirt and he thinks about how long she must have been like this, so craving of his touch. he wonders if she would have let him take her apart in front of everyone, let him pulled her into the bathroom of jaebum and jinyoung’s apartment and fucked her right there for everyone to hear. he knows how much she’d like it. he knows better than to ask of that when yugyeom’s grinding up against him, whimpering into his lips, though.

they separate. both of them are panting, but youngjae ignores his breathlessness in favour of pressing sloppy kisses to the expanse of yugyeom’s long neck, brushing away strands of her hair so he could lap at her creamy skin. when he buries his face where her neck meets her shoulder, he can smell the designer perfume bambam had bought her for her birthday.

yugyeom yelps when youngjae sinks his teeth into her flesh, smacking his arm lightly as retaliation. “do you know how long it takes to cover those marks up?” she huffs, but she tilts her chin up to reveal more of her neck and mewls every time he bites down.

youngjae fists his hands into yugyeom’s top and pulls away to stare down at her, taking in her entire appearance, from her red lips to the bruises already blossoming on her skin. “can i?” he asks, gaining an hesitant nod in return.

he slips off her shirt and bra, leaving her chest bare for him. a flush travels up her skin and she tries to cover herself up, as insecure as she always is in intimate moments like these. sometimes, she’ll burst out into tears and yell about how she can’t believe youngjae would ever love someone like _her_. but youngjae will try to soothe her worries, because in the end he himself can’t believe someone like yugyeom, so beautiful on the inside and the outside, would ever love him. and he tells her as such now, praise escaping his lips as he takes her wrists gently and pulls her hands away, a bright blush across the top of her cheekbones.

yugyeom makes such a pretty noise when he wraps his lips around one of her perky nipples, sucking until the soft nub is hard under his attention and yugyeom is crying out, high-pitched moans leaving her as she grabs at his hair as something to hold onto to keep her anchored down on earth. yugyeom’s sensitive in almost every place on her long frame, but when youngjae touches her _here_ , it brings out the best noises.

youngjae licks and laps until her chest is wet, playing with the other nub with his fingers, twisting and pulling with little care. it makes yugyeom arch her back off the bed into his touch, moving her hips frantically against his own as she seeks friction, already so close to cumming. sometimes, youngjae will want to tease, want to prolong the torture as long as he can, pushing and pushing the pretty girl beneath him until she’s screaming for him to fuck her - but right now he wants nothing more than to see her come undone.

youngjae slides a hand beneath her skirt, feeling the lace of her underwear underneath his fingers. and when he pulls on her nipple with his teeth, he also rubs where her cock meets her balls through the slightly scratchy fabric. and that’s all it takes for her to cum, spasming in his hold and tightening her fingers in her hair until it hurts.

“oppa,” she weakly says as she comes down from her high. “oppa, you made me ruin my favourite panties.”

youngjae just hums, muttering a quick apology as he draws her skirt down her legs, followed by her panties until she’s exposed for him. her softened cock is already hardening again when youngjae settles between her thick thighs and mouths at her cock, pressing kisses on the side and sucking on her tip as the sensitivity causes her to buck into his mouth.

he sinks down to the base, swallowing around her as he holds yugyeom down by her hips, not wanting to gag as she thrashes from the pleasure, squeezing his head between her thighs. youngjae bobs his head, sucking harshly until yugyeom was fighting against his hold, barely able to stop herself from cumming again.

“oppa, stop, i- i’m gonna cum,” yugyeom wails, feeling the coil in her tummy tightening and youngjae carefully pulls away, running his hands down her sides to calm her back from the brink. “so-sorry,” she stutters, a little winded. “w-was just a little o-overwhelming.”

“don’t be sorry,” youngjae replies, pecking her thighs with small kisses to reassure her. youngjae knows how much it can be for her sometimes, how the feelings get too much. she’s so, so delicate despite what she outwardly portrays herself as and she needs to know that youngjae will always, always do what she wants. “it’s okay.”

youngjae can’t see her face from this angle, but if he could, he’d witness a breathtaking but shy smile that appears on her lips.

after a few minutes pass, youngjae hears yugyeom’s breathing even out and her soft voice. “you- you can start again.”

and youngjae takes the opportunity to spread her open for him and lick over her pink rim, hearing her squeal as he traces it with his tongue and pushes against it, feeling it flutter at the touch. youngjae sucks and laps until yugyeom’s screaming, high-pitched and loud enough that the neighbours can probably hear her.

and youngjae keeps on fucking her open with his tongue until she’s stretched enough to take his fingers, pulling back to watch the first disappear into her heat. yugyeom’s begging for more, more, _more_ \- sounding so broken until youngjae quickly squeezes another finger alongside the first, babbling melting into endless whimpers.

the brush against the sensitive bundle of nerves makes yugyeom throw a hand over her own mouth to muffle the shout that escaped. at this point, she’s nearing the point of no return, so lost in the delight youngjae brings, but she’s still acutely aware of the embarrassment that would come with the neighbours complaining. even with that, when youngjae slips his fingers out and makes her uncover her mouth, wanting to hear her, she doesn’t protest.

youngjae is fast in slicking up his cock, accidentally using too much lube, but yugyeom likes that, hearing the squelching that comes when he fills her. youngjae’s so _thick_ that it burns a little when he pushes into her, but she finds herself loving it, loving the slight pain that ebbs into pleasure.  

youngjae holds her close, fucking deep into her with each thrust, speeding up until the glide is easy and yugyeom is squealing, tears falling down her cheeks as she’s overwhelmed. each bump against that spot inside of her leaves spikes of pleasure travelling up her spine, shocking through her until it’s all she can focus on, fucking herself back to feel more.

“you’re so tight,” youngjae murmurs between grunts, and all yugyeom can do in response is sob.

yugyeom doesn’t realise she’s on the edge until she falls, cumming all over her tummy and clenching around youngjae, crying out at such a high volume that it scrapes her throat raw. “oppa. oppa, oppa-” she keeps rambling as the other doesn’t stop, just holds her by the waist, lifts her up and rolls them until youngjae’s on his back and she’s straddling his hips.

youngjae holds her in place and slams her down on him, abusing her hole until she’s _aching_ , howling for him and no longer caring about anything but _him_ , inside of her, taking her over in her entirety, somehow managing to make her feel special just through his touch. each new thrust makes yugyeom’s cock slap against her tummy, the friction building her up to another climax as youngjae rams into her over and over. and yugyeom doesn’t think she can take this for much longer, the need to cum overriding everything.

“fuck, c-close.” that’s all youngjae say but yugyeom catches it, just barely.

“yes, yes, oppa! please cum, cum for me, please!” yugyeom’s words are enough and he thrusts into her, groaning as he fills her up. and all it takes is for yugyeom to wrap her own hand around herself before she’s cumming again, a weak spurt leaking from her cock before she collapses onto youngjae’s chest.

youngjae clutches her close, pressing a kiss to her forehead as she moans feebly, feeling the aftershocks of her orgasm run through her. he’s still inside of her, but when he moves to pull out, she shakes her head, enjoying the feeling of being full.

yugyeom likes moments like these the most, when she’s still coming down and youngjae’s warmth is the most present thing. she loses herself in it, in the comfort he brings, until a thought comes to mind.

“oppa?”

“hmm?”

“you owe me new underwear.”


End file.
